


Day 24: Weather

by GemmaRose



Series: Femslash February 2018 [23]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F, Hugs, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Rain, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 18:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13840710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: She doesn't usually bend the skies of the New World to her whim outside of battle, but there are always exceptions.





	Day 24: Weather

“Nami!”

She turned, eyes scanning the crowd reflexively. No familiar faces that she could see, but that hadn’t been Robin or Carrot so who- her eyes caught on a flash of blue, and she froze. It couldn’t be. Unless... Sabo _did_ say they’d come here from the Reverie...

The crowd parted, two revolutionary soldiers stumbling as they were shoved apart, and Nami let out a strangled sound. “Vivi?!” she reached out with both arms, and when Vivi threw herself at her she caught the princess in a tight hug. It was her, there was no mistaking it. Her princess, jewel of Alabasta, the greatest treasure she’d ever let slip through her fingers. “How are you- what-?”

“I missed you.” Vivi squeezed her tighter, cutting off her half-questions. “I missed you _so much_ , Nami.” she gasped against Nami’s shoulder. Nami made a low, wordless sound and pressed her cheek to the side of Vivi’s head.

“I missed you too.” she murmured, curling her fingers in the back of Vivi’s jacket. “But how are you _here_?” she straightened up, pulling Vivi away to arm’s length and moving her free hand to Vivi’s shoulder.

“Long story.” Vivi chuckled wetly, wiping at her eyes. “ _Technically_ I’ve been kidnapped?”

Nami’s eyebrows shot up, and a grin spread across her face. “You know Luffy is going to want to hear every word of that story later, right?”

“Of course.” Vivi ducked her head, still wiping at her eyes.

“Are you okay?” Nami frowned, shifting her hand from Vivi’s shoulder to her cheek, gently pulling her head up.

“I’m just, so happy.” Vivi smiled, wiping at her nose as tears spilled from her eyes. “But Princesses don’t cry in front of people.”

“Well, then.” Nami smirked, trailing her fingers down under Vivi’s chin as she stepped back to give herself room. “Good thing the New World’s weather is so notoriously unpredictable, isn’t it?” she extended her climatact and began spinning it, generating the seed of a raincloud which quickly grew to cover the immediate sky in soft grey. Not enough for more than a light shower by New World standards, but more than enough to mask Vivi’s tears.

Vivi laughed as the first drops hit the deck, and Nami holstered her weapon this time before stepping in to draw her precious princess into a tight embrace. “I missed you too.” she murmured, barely audible even to her own ears over the patter of rain on the deck and general noise of their crew mingling with the revolutionary army. “We should never have let you go.”

“I can’t stay forever.” Vivi replied, her voice thick as she buried her face in Nami’s shoulder again. “Father is old, my country will need me.”

“But they don’t need you yet, do they?” Nami pressed one hand between Vivi’s shoulder blades, tangling the other in her long beautiful hair. “Stay with us. Stay with _me_.”

“I want to.” Vivi hiccupped, hands grasping desperately at Nami’s shirt.

“Then do.” Nami pulled away just slightly, using her hand in Vivi’s hair to tilt her head up so their eyes met. “You know how much I hate to give up any of my treasure.”

A smile flickered across Vivi’s face, and she moved her arms to wrap around Nami’s neck, pulling her in for a kiss.


End file.
